Growlie
This Growlithe, nicknamed Growlie, is a -Type Pokemon owned by James. Personality Growlie is extremely loyal to James from his childhood until he grows up as an adult. Growlie was shown tackling the door angrily because it wants to break out of its dog house in order to save its master but when Ash being assisted by Misty, Brock, Jessie and Meowth to unlock the door, it quickly rushes to save him. When James is about to leave the estate after he tells it to take care of his parents, Growlie sadly howls on its master's departure. In the Treasure is All Mine!, Growlie reunites his master one last time after it blew his disguise and as a member of Team Rocket. After defeating the robotic treasure box, James convinces Ash to use his Pikachu to be blasted off so that to avoid his fiance Jessiebelle and Growlie watches its master being blasted off by Ash's Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Biography Growlie is actually the nickname of James' Growlithe. Growlie is always sided with James from his childhood especially when he tries to avoid Jessiebelle until James runs away from home. Years later, it was debuted in Holy Matrimony It was seen trying its best to break out on his doghouse. But thanks to Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie, Pikachu and Meowth, Growlie manages to get out of the doghouse and quickly rushed to save his master, James. It manages to arrive just in time to protect to James from Jessiebelle's upbringing much to his happiness as Growlie quickly carries his master when Jessiebelle attempts to stun them using Vileplume's Stun Spore. After James reveals to them about he ran away from his estate and his friendship with Growlie, Jessiebelle confronts them after Jessie and Meowth are blasted off, she lets her Vileplume use Stun Spore on them as Growlie disperses it with Flamethrower. Altogether, Ash's Pikachu manages to hit Jessiebelle's Vileplume with Thunder Shock followed by Growlie's Flamethrower to burn it for good measure as the burning Vileplume chases Jessiebelle out. After the incident, James and Growlie are hiding in the bushes while watching his parents get bumped into the pond filled with Magikarp by Jessiebelle. James tells it to take care of his parents and he emotionally farewell to the puppy Pokemon. As James leaves to go with Jessie and Meowth, Growlie sadly growls to his master's departure. It later reappeared in The Treasure Is All Mine! where it stays at one of James' summer estates for a day along with its butler, Sebastian. It appears to sniffing the area until it notices his master James who is disguised as one of Jessiebelle's bodyguards. With that, Growlie recognizes his master as it knocks James down to blew his disguise as Sebastian notices his appearance until he takes him down to the underground trap along with his Spinarak with the help of his Mime Jr's Teeter Dance. James finally explained to Ash and the group more about his childhood past, revealing that Jessiebelle wanted James to replace Growlie with a Skitty, why his parents wanted him to marry Jessiebelle and that he was responsible for letting his Growlie dug the hole to keep the treasure chest given to his father. Inside of its treasure chest, it was an engagement letter to Jessiebelle since James couldn't open the password for the treasure chest. By the time, Jessiebelle came to find him and teaming up with Sebastian to pursue him. James did his best to open the password, but failed as the treasure chest transformed into a small robot. James uses his Growlie to fight the robot down and compliments it to be brave. Growlie knocks the robot with Dig until it defeats it with Flamethrower. They noticed the robot treasure chest transformed into a rocket to fly away. James realizes his father won't messing around when he crafted some invented things such as the treasure chest until they are confronted by Jessiebelle and Sebastian after her Vileplume blasted both Ash and Brock with its Solar Beam. Growlie is last seen watching his master James and his friends being blasted off by Ash's Pikachu's Thunderbolt as Jessiebelle is with them much to James' horror and disappointment. Known moves Using Flamethrower Growlie Dig.png Using Dig | Flamethrower; fire; IL048: Holy Matrimony! Dig; ground; DP153: The Treasure Is All Mine! }} Voice actors *Mitsuru Ogata (Japanese) *Maddie Blaustein (English 4Kids dubbed) *Tom Wayland (English PUSA dubbed) Category:Fire-type anime Pokémon Category:James' Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon